


Specificity

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hair, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From day one of their relationship, and it had been almost five years now, Akira was clearly the kinkier one.  So not much was going to phase Hikaru at this point.  “That’s oddly specific," he said.  "Even for a pervert like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specificity

“ _My hair?_ ” Hikaru asked, incredulous.

Akira had his face buried in his hands, already miserably embarrassed. “Your bangs, specifically,” he clarified.  
“You want to come on _my bangs_?” Hikaru repeated, much like he had repeated every single thing Akira had said since _I need to ask you something._  
Akira nodded into his hands.

“That’s oddly specific. Even for a pervert like you.” Hikaru was taking it in stride, even if he did find it a little strange. From day one of their relationship, Akira was clearly the kinkier one. Not much was going to phase him at this point.  
“I know!” Akira said, looking up, face red. He said it not as if he were trying to defend himself, but more like he wanted to discuss the weirdness of it with someone who would concur. “I just got the image in my head and I can’t...”  
“It totally turns you on to think about shooting your come on my bangs,” Hikaru said, chuckling.  
“You know, you’re going to ruin it if you keep saying it in such explicit ways,” Akira said, grumbling.  
“So the dirty talk switch isn’t ‘on’ tonight?”  
“Shut up, my turn-ons are not like light switches. Are you going to let me do it, or not?”  
Hikaru grinned and crossed his arms.  
“Of course I will.” Akira sighed with relief, but was interrupted when Hikaru said, “-but!”  
“But?” Because now it was Akira’s turn to repeat things.  
“But then you let me come on whatever part of you _I_ want.”  
Akira bit his lower lip. It only took a minute to review all the parts of his body, before determining that there really wasn’t any place on him that could be ejaculated on that would cause him any distress. On top of that, it had been in his ass and on his face, what could be more incriminating than those?  
“Sure,” he replied, already half standing on his way to the bed.

\-----

Akira was already halfway to hard by the time Hikaru agreed to do it, so when Hikaru finally got Akira’s cock out of his pants, he was at full attention.  
“You’re awful excited about this, aren’t you?” Hikaru murmured, licking up the side of his rival’s cock.  
“Ugh,” Akira moaned, “Don’t tease me.”  
“Hah,” Hikaru chuckled, pausing to take one of Akira’s testicles fully into his mouth to suck on, “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”  
He did, but he liked it more when Hikaru shut up and started sucking like he meant it, and Hikaru wasn’t that bad at taking a hint. He slid his arms around Akira’s thighs and ran his mouth hard along the underside of the length before sucking the head into his mouth. Akira made beautiful noises while Hikaru flapped his tongue around it, humming and slurping as he slowly pulled more and more of it into his mouth. Akira threw his head back, moaning loudly now as Hikaru started the slow art of gliding his lips up and down Akira’s cock. Akira fisted the sheets, hips jerking.  
“Mmmm, mmm,” Hikaru hummed as his head bobbed, fighting the urge to gag when the intrusion hit the back of his throat.  
Suddenly, Akira’s hands were in his hair, “Shindou. Shindou! Stop!” he cried.  
Hikaru looked up, cock head still between his lips, and a little perturbed that he’d been interrupted. “Awweewweey?” He said.  
“Get on the floor, “ Akira pleaded. “Please, I want to be on top of you.”  
 _Ah,_ Hikaru thought. Apparently Akira was in the mood to fuck his face _before_ jizzing all over his hair. Fine, he could live with that.

Hikaru lay back and nodded upward, beckoning Akira over to sit above his face. Akira hiked his pants down a little, and leaned his pelvis over Hikaru’s face like he was going to be doing push ups. They’d never done this on the floor, and Hikaru was finding it pretty exciting. He communicated this with a grin, and a double-handed squeeze of Akira’s buttocks.  
“Fuck me,” Hikaru said.  
Akira shoved himself in Hikaru’s mouth roughly, eliciting a muffled grunt from Hikaru, and Akira started groaning in earnest as he began humping his lover’s face. Hikaru moaned back hungrily, squeezing Akira’s ass cheeks for all it was worth. When Akira’s moans got breathy, and he started hissing, “I’m gonna come, Hikaru, I’m gonna come,” Hikaru egged him on with loud moans that vibrated his rival’s cock to the core. Akira pulled himself up suddenly, bracing himself with one arm and grabbing his hot, swollen dick in the other, and with a loud keen, pointed it squarely at Hikaru’s forehead.  
“Ugggggggh!” Akira cried, pumping stripes of sticky cum onto Hikaru’s bleached bangs as his rival cringed and shut his eyes tight. “Yes, yes, yes,” we went on, squeezing out the end of it, and rubbing the head of it back and forth in his hair to work it in good before he finished. “Get in there,” he whispered, “yeah.”  
“Damn,” Hikaru said, venturing to open an eye after Akira's balls had been removed from the bridge of his nose, to see his completely unwound lover heaving above him.  
“You can open-” Akira gasped, “It’s not by your eyes.”  
Hikaru appreciated the information, and opened them.

“You kinky little shit,” Hikaru said.  
“Fuck you,” Akira said, climbing backwards off of him.  
“Tomorrow,” Hikaru said, shoving down his pants to give his neglected dick some attention. “Right now, it’s my turn to get off.”  
Akira shook his head, still hazy from the amazing orgasm he’d just had all over Hikaru’s hair.  
“What?”  
“You just stay there and look pretty,” He said, taking off Akira’s socks. Akira found himself intrigued, even if he couldn’t place what was happening yet, and propped his back up against the bed.  
“Yeah,” Hikaru said, positioning Akira’s right foot in his lap, heel against his balls. “Yeah. Oh, fuck, I’m gonna fuck your foot, Akira.”  
Had Akira been a little more coherent, he would have been laughing his ass off. But instead, he marveled in the way the look on Hikaru’s face sent a fever through his body when Hikaru started rubbing the head of his dick on Akira’s toes.

“Oh, yeah, yes, yes,” Hikaru moaned, rubbing his cock inside Akira’s arch now. Akira suddenly got very serious, and leaned over to swiped his hand under the bed.  
“Hey, watch me!” Hikaru cried, trying to force the head of his cock between Akira’s toes, with little success. But Akira turned right back to him, having found the bottle of lube they had lost under there ages ago. Hikaru’s eyes widened, and Akira didn’t hesitate to lean forward and dribble the cold, clear liquid indiscriminately over his feet and Hikaru’s aching cock. Then he shoved his other foot into Hikaru’s lap.  
“Oh fuuuuck,” Hikaru moaned, Akira working his feet around Hikaru’s dick, now slick and slippery. “Fuck, yes, Akira...” Hikaru clapped his hands around Akira’s feet, humping the space between them and shouting obscenities.  
“Right there, right there, fuck,” he cried, right before jolting and grabbing the right foot again with one hand and aiming his cock with the other, “Fuccck, yes!” he shouted, once more, before his come started pumping out in streams, all over the bottom of Akira’s foot, on and in between his toes, smearing it all over with the head as it ended.

Hikaru heaved, hardly able to breathe after such a fantastic orgasm, but he went on, spreading the come between his rivals toes with his fingers humming, “Yeah, get it in there, all over your foot, yeah...” and by now, Akira was starting to come to his senses. With the post-orgasm haze gone, this was starting to look... awfully silly.  


“Mmm,” Hikaru said, looking up at Akira and licking his fingers. “How was it?”  
Akira smiled. “If felt as amazing as your hair looks hilarious, Hikaru.”  
Hikaru blinked, then put a hand to his bangs and cringed. He jumped up and looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, groaning at the sight of his hair, glued up with drying come in ridiculous angles. “Akiraaaa!”

Akira held up his sticky foot and wiggled his toes.

He raised an eyebrow. That Hikaru had had a foot fetish this entire time was something Akira was going to have to investigate further. Possibly in about four minutes when they were in the shower and Hikaru was whining as Akira scrubbed the jizz out of his hair.

Five years, and they were still finding such interesting new things to do to one another.


End file.
